What A Feeling
by mayajane
Summary: Draco thought he'd have died in the war. Well he didnt and now he has to deal with his father's wishes and his future whether he likes it or not. Rated M for sexual content and language. Dramione.
1. Envy

Envy

Draco Malfoy had never really given thought to the future. He'd always been stuck in the now. Voldemort, as far as he knew, owned him and his family. What future could he possibly have? Draco thought he would die before he even reached seventeen years of age. He was wrong though. He made it there.

His father currently warmed a cell in Azkaban, minus the Dementors. His dear mother was still at the manor, living on house arrest for the next year. Draco was the luckiest, he'd only gotten two year probation and it wasn't very limiting to what he could and couldn't do. The bottom lines had been, no violence and make yourself invisible.

Draco had done that perfectly. He finished school, at Hogwarts, without speaking five words. He had even graduated fourth of the class, Granger being the first, some Hufflepuff the second and Neville Longbottom the third. Draco still wondered how the imbecile pulled that off but it wasn't his business and he didn't need any trouble.

But the future after school? What about that? Who would give him a job and really who did he want to work for? Did he even get a choice? Draco had two months left of his probation and this was probably the sweetest payback from the gods he was sure. Harry Potter was his Probation Officer.

Apparently the boy who lived didn't want to save the world from bad guys. He wanted to punish the bad guys someone else caught!

It didn't bother Draco as much as he thought it might. He met Potter every two months for a review of what he had and hadn't been doing. It was unnerving but Potter knew every single thing he did. He knew every place Draco went, every person he spoke to, he even knew every whore Draco slept with.

That had only happened once before Draco swore to celibacy or at the very least his left hand. Potter never commented on that part of his life, thank Merlin.

That's where Draco was headed right now, to see Potter and hear about his violations of his parole. There was always at least one. His guess was that potter was required to find something horrible about him.

"You're on time, Malfoy." Potter said with a tone of surprise.

Draco said nothing; he usually didn't during these meetings.

"I actually don't have any violations for you this visit." Potter continued as if Draco hadn't ignored him.

Draco smiled, thinking that meant the visit would be short.

"I do, however, have a message from your father. Kingsley thought I would be the best person to give it to you."

Draco stilled and looked at Potter for the first time in months. Potter was different, handsome and happy. Draco envied his happiness more than he thought possible. But really what happiness did Draco deserve? Potter deserved all the happiness he could get. Draco spotted and glinting wedding band on his finger and sighed.

He thought he knew what the message would be about.

"He wants you married. He says that you have a year or he will choose a bride for you, but he can't do that from Prison. So I guess you have until he gets out."

Potter was still stupid, it seemed.

"He can do it. He's the head of the family. All he has to do is speak the binding words and I will be forced to marry who he picks. Unless of course you've stripped him of his magic."

Potter was stunned into silence and Draco wasnt surprised. It was the first time he'd spoken during these meetings.

"Well, then. I don't know what to tell you. I guess you're getting married. Congratulations."

"You're a dick." Draco snapped and stood from his chair angrily. Potter pulled in a shocked gasp. "Excuse me! I was being polite!"

"Polite! A man like me should never have to force himself on someone! It's different for me, Potter. My marriage will be loveless and full of resentment because people _hate_ me. They hate what I almost did. These people will _never forget_! I see it in their stares when I walk down the damn street! And now my _father_ wants me to ruin a good family's reputation but forcing this marriage? I don't need congratulations. I need a miracle. Happen to have anymore with you?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Potter sat with his jaw open staring at Draco like he was turning into a hippogriff. Draco sank into his seat and rubbed his temples. He couldn't lose his mind completely in front of Potter. He had _some _dignity.

"I didn't realize it was still that bad for you. I thought people had forgotten. My friends have."

Draco looked up at Potter, "Well good for them. I wish I could forget. Or actually I wish I'd died in that stupid war. I was supposed to. But no! You had to save me! Mother had to save me! Why! Tell me why!"

Potter stood up and gathered his things. "I couldn't let you die and while I don't care about you, Malfoy, I wasn't going to let you die that way. Or did you want to be burnt alive by Fiendfyre?" Potter asked sarcastically. Oh Draco had offended him somehow.

"No, I didn't. Thank you, I guess. But I wished you would have dropped me on my neck afterwards. Or that Weasely would have grabbed me instead. He would have done it."

"I assume It's because she loves you. I wouldn't know why though. You're a real piece of work."

"What are you on about?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your mother. She saved you because you're her son and she loves you. Maybe you should talk to her about this. She might have a miracle."

Potter left, leaving Draco to ponder what he said. His mother had never said those words to him as far as he could remember. He'd always assumed she tolerated him and he had been a very cute child.

Perhaps it was time to have a heart to heart with his mother.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's my newest story. It's short I know but as the story progresses I think the chapters will be longer. Let me know what you think!


	2. Heartfelt

Chapter 2- Heartfelt

"Mother?" Draco called as he entered Malfoy Manor. Draco didn't see his mother everyday, or even every week. The Manor was large enough that they could practically each have their own house in it.

Three weeks had passed since he'd seen his mother and here she was reading in the Library. His mother looked up at him as he entered and sat down across from her. Now that he was here he didn't know what to say to her. How could he simply ask her, 'do you love me?'

Draco rubbed his palms on his knees nervously.

"Draco? It's been so long." His mother smiled at him happily and set her book down.

Draco didn't know what to say so he started with the news Potter had given him.

"Father sent me a message." His mother's smile disappeared and she nodded somberly.

"What does he want from you now?" She asked with a note of anger in her voice. Draco was confused but chose it ignore it for now.

"He wants me to take a bride. I have a year or he'll pick someone for me."

His mother closed her eyes, but took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry, Draco. I wish I knew how to stop him. Or kill him."

Draco reared back in shock. He, more than anyone, wished his father was dead, but he never knew his mother wanted the same thing.

"Mother?"

"What Draco? Surely you don't believe I have any love for the man. He deserted us! Left us to die while he followed that mad man. I can't believe he has the nerve to even contact you."

Draco felt a rush of affection for the woman in front oh him and that gave him the courage to ask what he really wanted to know.

"Mother? Why did you save me? Why didn't you let me die?" Draco watched his mothers face anxiously as emotions darted across it. Shock, anger, pain, and then sadness.

"I can't believe you have to ask. I thought you knew."

Draco felt resigned then. He did know. It was her duty to protect the Malfoy heir.

"You are my only son and I love you more than life itself. I would die for you Draco and I would save you from dying a thousand times. It's that simple. It wasn't considered _appropriate_ for me to be overly affectionate with you while you were growing up, but there is nothing stopping me now. Everything I've done since you were conceived has been to protect you."

Draco sat stunned into silence. He knew that his friends mother loved their sons and daughter and that most mothers did love their sons, but he never imagine _he_ was one of those sons. He thought he was a business arrangement. How could anyone actually love him when he was only alive out of necessity?

"Now, I'll be sure to tell you just how much I love you every time I see you. I can tell you truly doubt I ever cared for you." His mother's eyes teared up and he reached for her alarmed.

"Don't _cry_, Mother. Really now. I just...I thought...I was _convenient_ to you and Father." Draco hadn't meant to say that much but it was out there now and it wasn't coming back in.

"Convenient? To your father, maybe, but never to me. Not ever." His mother assured him and pulled Draco into a tight hug. Draco responded stiffly. He had never been hugged in his life.

He wrapped his arms around his mothers small waist and breathed in the scent of roses. He never knew his mother smelled like roses.

"Thank you Mother. I needed to hear that."

"Your father told you to see me?" She asked sitting back into her seat.

"No, Potter did." Draco said lowly. He never told mother Potter was his Probation Officer.

"Excuse me?" She asked with narrowed eyes. Draco winced. "Potter is my Probation Officer. I went to see him about an hour ago. He gave me the message and suggested I talk to you. I was...rather upset."

"Are you friends?" She asked softly.

"No, I don't have friends mother."

She crossed her arms, "Well I don't see why. You're a lovely boy."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Mother, I'm a dick. I'm rude to everyone, excluding you, and also attempted to murder the most beloved wizard in history."

"Don't use that language around me, Draco. Its crude."

"I'm crude then." Draco replied dryly. This was the most he'd spoke in a long time.

"What will you do about a bride then, Draco? You must have one whether we like it or not."

Draco looked at his mother incredulously. "I planned on letting Father pick. While I am very good looking mother, complete terror is not the look I want on my wife's face as she marries me. A pure blood girl would at least pretend to be happy."

"Incorrigible. All men are. You have to _date_ and _marry_ a girl Draco. I will see to it that you do and that you are happy. You are very lucky my resourced are limited because of my house arrest." His mother warned.

Draco swallowed loudly and shook his head. "You can try all you like Mother. No girl is going to want to marry me. It'll have to be a girl forced by her parents."

Draco looked at his mother closely. She was a beautiful woman, truly. Her blonde hair was long and fell in ringlets down her back and her blue eyes were striking. Draco thought he got a lot of his good looks from the woman sitting across from him. His father was a handsome man but that was a small thing compared to his mothers beauty.

"You arent as scary as you think you are. I'll just have to find a girl more terrifying than you." His mother said with a grin. Draco thought maybe he should worry about what she would do. His mother wasnt someone to mess with.

"I'll leave you to you're book mother. I have a thank you letter to write. It seems that Potter was right."

His mother frowned, "Right about what?"

"That you loved me."

She smiled and returned to her book.

_Potter,_

_You were right. Dont rub it in. Thanks._

_D.M._

Draco sent the message off without a feeling of regret. He owed Potter for saving what was left of his life. He wouldn't have fixed his relationship with his mother without his stupid ideas. Why did Potter realize his mother loved him? Potter didn't even _have _a mother. Maybe that was why. For a moment Draco didn't envy Potter. He had a mother who was alive and healthy. That was something to be thankful for.

After dinner an owl tapped on his window and it was an owl he recognized. Potter.

_Malfoy,_

_of course I was right and yes I will rub it in. You're welcome. Also we need to have an extra meeting, as you actually did have one violation. Tomorrow at noon. usual place._

_Harry Potter_

Draco frowned. Potter was very strange sometimes but there was nothing for it. He would have to deal with his violation tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: Things will pick up in the next chapter. I'm glad you all like the story so far. Enjoy! I've decided that I like the idea of Draco and Harry becoming friends, so that's where that relationship is headed.


	3. Set Up

Chapter 3-Set up

Draco entered the room he usually did every two months for his mandatory visit with Potter. He headed back to the table in the secluded corner intent on getting this over with. One more visit after this one and he was free for life.

Draco hesitated when he saw the table. Potter wasn't alone. What the bloody hell was he thinking bringing her along?

"Malfoy, sit down. She doesn't bite." The girl in question grinned so widely her teeth showed, resulting in an uneasy smile.

Draco sat down and stared at the table. He had a feeling he wasn't here for a parole violation.

"What is she doing here?" Draco asked at last, speaking only to Potter. He'd had months to get used to seeing Potter's face regularly but Granger was a whole different story. She'd always annoyed him the most out of the golden trio.

"Well, this isn't something I should be doing, but I want to help you Malfoy. You're the best parolee I have at the moment. I don't want your father to ruin everything you're working to get back. Hermione can help with that."

Draco studied Potter's face, looking for a sure sign he was just pulling a _really_ bad joke. He wasn't.

"And how exactly would Granger solve my problem Potter?" Draco asked, already fearing the answer. He couldn't be _serious. _Potter looked over at Granger sheepishly, "Hermione?"

Granger rolled her eyes, "I can marry you, Malfoy. No strings, no money, and purely out of the goodness of my heart."

"Bullshit, Granger." Draco exclaimed, partly horrified, partly disgusted. What were they thinking?

"Okay, there is something I want, but I can't tell you what until you've were wedded." Granger said and for a second her façade faltered and he saw fear and worry on her face. In the next second it was gone and she was smiling hopefully.

"So, what's your answer?" She asked. Draco looked over at Potter with an incredulous look.

"You would really let me marry your best friend, Potter?" Draco asked skeptically. Surely this was a joke!

Potter ran his hand through his messy hair and smiled, "If she's willing to do it, Malfoy, you should let her. No one will be able to see past your own past to marry you in time. Plus, I think I'll get a kick out of this in the end." Potter was keeping something from him, he could sense it. Draco sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Granger, but if you screw me over…" He was engulfed by a frizzy haired girl. He gasped in her embrace and made no move to reciprocate. What was wrong with her?

"Ummm, Congratulations Malfoy I'll see you in two months for your last inspection. Hermione let him breathe at least. He's no good to you dead." Potter laughed and ducked out of the room. Granger took her seat in front of him. Her smiled was so wide he feared her faced would split in half.

"So are you ready to meet your in-laws?" Granger asked happily. It was as if she were actually excited to marry him.

"Excuse me?" Draco snapped. Granger frowned at him. He found that irritating beyond belief for no reason.

"You cant marry me and not ever meet my parents. I spoke to them beforehand just in case you said yes. I didn't think you would." Granger explained with a stern expression.

"But your parents are muggles, Granger. They don't understand our world, or our traditions. Do you expect them to come to a magical wedding? You can't expect my mother to have a muggle wedding!"

Draco couldn't believe he was sitting across from Granger discussing wedding plans.

"They can come to their only daughters' wedding, Malfoy. I can assure you I've explained to them the traditions. Though if pureblood's have different standards I guess we'll both be surprised. Yes, I know your mother will want a huge wedding, I don't mind at all. I actually prefer it. But she will work with my mother on this, it's what I want and what I want is important since I'm marrying you." Granger said with such passion for a second Draco believed every word she was saying. But only for a second.

"Another thing Granger, my father wants me married to have an heir." She just nodded without much of a reaction.

"Granger, that means you'll have to sleep with me and carry my spawn. That means no divorces after you _just cant take it _anymore. If you do this, it's forever." Draco hissed harshly. Granger's brown eyes flickered with emotion but she smiled sadly, "I know, Malfoy. I can do that."

"You cant be serious, you hate me. Why are you doing this?"

Her eyes hardened, "It doesn't matter why. I will marry you; sleep with you however many times it takes for me to bare your _child._"

Draco just stared at her for a long moment before shaking his head, "You have no idea what you're getting into. What if it's a girl? It has to be a boy. You're okay having multiple children."

"I always wanted kids. Blonde hair is beautiful on a baby anyway. I'll owl you tomorrow with a location. We'll see my parents then. Do you want me to meet your mother?"

The subject changed swiftly and he didn't miss it. "I guess. Are you busy now?" She shook her head, causing her curls to bounce everywhere.

"Then let's go." He said and gripped her arm to apparate them to Malfoy Manor.

He didn't spare a second glance at her once they had landed but he heard the pained scream and spun around. She was clutching her head and tears were cascading down her face. At first he thought he'd splinched her but she was fine, well not fine, but he couldn't see what was wrong.

She slowly let go of her head after a few moments and carefully sat on the walkway. Her hands were shaking terribly.

"I can't apparate. It's some kind of side effect from a curse during the war. So please do not ever do that again."

She took a deep breath and shakily got to her feet, only to fall down again. Draco helped her up and half carried her to the front door. Once they were inside he laid her on the sofa, and she closed her eyes.

"Is there anything else that causes it?" He asked her at last.

"Magic. No one can use magic on me. I can use magic myself, but not on myself. It's like the magic seeps into my magical core and just tried to destroy me from the inside."

He felt bile rise in his throat at the description but said nothing. "Are you alright, now?"

She nodded and wiped the new tears. "Sorry I freaked you out like that. I didn't really get a chance to tell you."

"Okay, well I'll go get mother." Draco walked swiftly from the room and went to the library calling for his mother.

"Yes?" She looked up from her book, the same she was reading yesterday. "Seeing you two days straight, what on earth is going on?" she joked and stood.

"I found a wife, that's what's going on. Would you like to meet her? She's in the sitting room."

She touched her heart with shock, "Oh that's wonderful. I didn't know you were seeing anyone dear!"

"I wasn't, but you'll understand when you meet her. Come on, mother."

Granger was sitting up and smiling when he came back and there wasn't a sign that she'd been screaming in pain ten minutes before.

"Oh my, Miss Granger...isn't it?" Narcissus said softly and sat down across from her. Draco sat down next to Granger.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. Call me Hermione, please." Granger reached for Draco's hand even though Narcissus couldn't see it. She was actually nervous. Draco sighed, wondering what he had just agreed to.

* * *

><p>AN: Can anyone guess what's wrong with Hermione? There is something wrong I can tell you that. Review and tell me what you think, good or bad.


	4. The InLaws

Chapter 4-The In-laws

Draco woke up with a gasp the next morning. He knew he had a nightmare, but he couldn't quite recall what it was about. He dropped his blanket from his tight grip and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He didn't feel well rest in the slightest despite having gone to bed almost four hours early. Today was going to be the worst day of his life, he was sure. Or maybe his wedding day would be the worst, he hadn't decided yet.

Draco climbed out of bed and stumbled his way to the bathroom. It wasn't light outside yet, so he still had plenty of time until Granger would owl him with the location of her parents' house. He still couldn't believe that he was going to spend the day with muggles. It was unreal.

He hissed when he stepped under cold water. Why the hell hadn't it warmed up? He grabbed his wand off the counter and charmed the water. It made little difference, but at least the water wasn't ice cold anymore.

After Draco was dressed he went downstairs to the kitchen, where two elves, all they had left, were working on cleaning. The sun still hadn't come up and he wondered if they even slept at all.

"Master Draco! You is up so early!" They chorused together. He sighed and took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I couldn't sleep. Can you get me some breakfast, Candy." Draco still couldn't believe he named a boy elf, Candy. What had his parents been thinking? Well, he had only been four years old.

Candy jumped up from the floor, washed his tiny hands, and laid out Draco's breakfast. French Toast and orange juice.

He nearly fell out of his chair when his mother entered the kitchen. She was still in her nightgown, which was such a girly pink he looked away. Women.

"Draco? Why are you up so early?"

Why was it such a big deal to be up early? "I couldn't sleep, Mother. Why are you up this early?" Draco finished the last of his juice and let the elves clean the dishes.

"I usually get up at seven but I woke up two hours early. How long have you been up? It's just nearly six."

Draco thought about it, "Probably four- thirty."

"Don't you meet Hermione's parents today? I really like this girl, Draco, so don't let how uncomfortable you are around muggles interfere with marrying."

Draco glared at her, "When was the last time you married into a muggle family, Mother?"

She said nothing for a long moment, "I didn't myself, but my sister did and he was a wonderful man."

Draco didn't apologize because Granger's owl arrived at that moment.

_Malfoy, _

_My parents don't want you to have their address, so I'll come get you at ten. Try not to be a git._

_Hermione Granger._

Draco ripped the letter in half and incinerated it, letting the ashes piled up in the counter.

"She didn't change her mind did she?" His mother asked fearfully. He shook his head.

"No but she might after today. I'll come see you afterwards to let you know how it went." He kissed her on her cheek hesitantly before striding stiffly from the room.

* * *

><p>Granger arrived ten minutes before ten, in a dress of all things. Draco stared at her before rolling his eyes and sitting down across from her. She didn't comment and crossed her legs; he also noticed her hands shaking just a little.<p>

"I wanted to warn you, I'll be telling my parents the truth. I'll tell them that I'm marrying you to help you and not because we fell in love or some nonsense. I also don't want to get mad, but you'll be very confused by their reactions. I'll explain it all eventually, I promise. Now then, are you ready?" She stood abruptly without giving him a chance to ask any questions. She took his arm and apparated them onto the doorstep of a small square house. The lawn was nicely cut, but a faded green. That was all he had a chance to see before the door swung open and a woman stood there smiling. Her smile froze when she saw Draco but she recovered quickly.

"Hermione, dear, it's so nice of you to stop by. Come in!" Granger took his arm and pulling him inside the small house. It dawned on him that Granger grew up in this house, or at least one like it.

"And you are?" The elder Granger was smiling at him.

"Draco Malfoy." He said softly, feeling more lost than he had in years. Granger gripped his arm tightly when her mother's smile fell and she glared at her daughter.

"And may I ask why my daughter's brought you to my home?"

Draco looked at Hermione but she was staring at the ceiling. Nice, leave him to answer the big question.

"She's agreed to marry me."

"Excuse us. Hermione, in the kitchen. _Now_!" Hermione was dragged by her angry mother into the kitchen.

Draco took a seat and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He hadn't gotten enough sleep to deal with this.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco looked up, exasperatedly.

"Draco Malfoy. I'm marrying you're daughter. They are in the damn kitchen." He went back to rubbing his eyes and temples. He could feel a headache forming. The man, who had to be Hermione's father, the resemblance was so strong, stomped into the kitchen, slamming the door.

"What are you thinking? You cant get married in your-"

The sound cut off instantly and Draco felt the ripple of magic run through the room. Granger had silenced their conversation. Apparently she had something to hide. He knew she had an aversion to magic, but was it serious? She had been in a lot of pain yesterday

All three of them entered the room and Hermione had obviously been crying, but he didn't say anything. She sat down next to him and crossed her arms.

"Well, sorry about that, Draco. I'm Helen, Hermione's mother. This is David."

"Nice to meet you. I take you don't approve?" They both flushed in sync which he thought was strange.

"It's not that. Hermione has…secrets. I don't approve of her keeping them." Helen sat down next to her husband and took his hand.

"It's my choice, Mother. I cant always do the right thing. I'm selfish, I guess." Hermione snapped in a cold voice. Draco was so confused, just like she said he would be.

"Granger, even _I_ don't speak to my mother that way." And he really didn't. He just was too grateful to have her to ever be so mean.

Granger looked at him with exasperation, "Well then, I'm sorry, Mum." Helen let out a startled laugh and looked at Draco.

"I like you. You have manners. What do you think David?"

The man grumbled something he didn't hear. "David!" Helen cried, scandalized. Granger looked a little green.

"Dad, it would have happened eventually even if I hadn't decided to get married. I'm sure I'll live."

Draco sat back and gave up on following the conversations.

"So, I explained to you both about his father, and he's requesting…that Draco get married within the year. I was available and so I offered to marry him."

Helen glared at her daughter, which was becoming habit, he noticed.

"Hermione! I at least thought you loved him, but if this is just a game you cant. I wont have it! You don't even belong-

Hermione stood to her feet, outraged. "I know_ exactly_ where I belong. I don't belong in a muggle university, or with a muggle man. I _am_ a witch. Magic is a part of me and I wouldn't change that for _anything_. This is who I am, Mum. I belong with magic and I always will. I cant take you telling me that I don't. I wont take it anymore. You know how to get a hold of me if you change your mind. Mum, I would decide soon, or Narcissus will plan the whole wedding."

Hermione grabbed his arm and then apparated away before he could protest. They landed outside Malfoy manor. Hermione was crying silently and for once he didn't blame her, even though she cried _entirely_ too much.

"They'll come around. You remember what I told you, about how you cant use magic on me? Well that's not entirely true. Mum is just scared for me because she doesn't understand." Granger explained softly.

"What is wrong with you then?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I'll tell you later on. It's nothing you need to worry about and it wont effect our…marriage."

Draco sighed, admitting defeat.

"I have to get back to work, but Harry wants you to meet him later today. I don't know why, though. The usual place."

Draco grunted angrily, but said nothing as she apparated away.

He found his mother in the library again and he was beginning to think she lived in there.

"Oh, you're back so early!" She exclaimed and moved over so he could sit down. He shrugged and took his seat.

"It was worse than I thought." Draco said at last. His mother frowned.

"Why? They didn't like you?" She asked as if she couldn't imagine such a thing. She was such a woman.

"No, I think they liked me, but Granger…she's hiding something. They didn't like the fact she was marrying at all, never mind it was me. Granger said she would tell me everything later and her parents would come around. Her mother was nice, though. Her dad hardly said anything."

His mother was silent for a moment, "Well I guess it will work out in the end. For now, let's just worrying about actually marrying her. Family time will come later. I cant imagine her secret is anything to horrible, Draco."

"I agree, it just unnerves me. I have to go see Potter, he's asking for me. I'll see you soon." He kissed her goodbye, which caused her to smile affectionately at him.

At least he had his mother to count on.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews! Thanks everyone for the alerts and favorites!


	5. Potter's Wife

Chapter 5- Potter's Wife

Draco took his usual seat across from Potter and glared at him obviously. Potter gave him a confused look with those impossibly green eyes.

"Why do you insist on bringing strange women to our meetings, Potter?" Draco asked angrily eying the man's wife. Ginny Potter was the second thing he noticed about her. Oh, he better not have brought her here to give him a lesson on 'becoming a parent.'

"Ummm…sorry, but Ginny wanted to meet you…again since you're marrying her best friend." Potter explained, taking his wife's hand.

"Actually I wanted to make sure Malfoy understands what he's in for after he knocks Mione up. Assuming he can get it up." Ginny said casually. Draco groaned in agony. Why had he even agreed to come?

"Ginny! I don't want to think about that and why are you thinking about that?" Potter asked, flushing red. Ginny grinned, "Come on. I was just joking. He's the 'Slytherin Sex God', remember. Of course he can get it up!"

"You married her Potter?" Draco demanded wishing he could erase the last ten minutes from his life. Potter laughed uneasily and just shrugged.

"I'm not really here for that. Has she told you or have you noticed something off about her?" Ginny asked seriously.

"Draco nodded. "Yes. I apparated her before she could explain it to me. She was in a lot of pain and for a second I thought I'd splinched her. Granger is allowed to have her secrets. She said it won't interfere with our plans."

Ginny closed her eyes tightly and ran from the room more quickly than any pregnant woman should be able to. Potter looked lost and gave Draco a sad look.

"I promise this time I won't see you for two months. Bye." Then he followed his wife out the door.

Draco cursed under his breath, wishing he would have tricked one of them into spilling the big secret. It seemed everyone knew except for him. That wasn't right and Granger wasn't going to be telling him anytime soon.

* * *

><p>He found Granger at her flat, reading, of course. Just how alike were all women? His mother and Granger seemed unable to be without a book. She didn't look up as he entered without permission. Why didn't she have wards up around her flat anyway?<p>

"So everyone knows the big secret except for me, right?" Draco said casually. Granger stilled visibly, but made no comment.

"It can't possibly be something that bad. Potter's wife seemed near tears when I told her what you told me."

Granger looked up at the mention of Ginny, her eyes sparkling with anger. She closed her book with a loud snap and faced him with her hands on her hips.

"Why were you with Ginny? You had no right to-

"Wow, Granger. Calm down, Potter brought her to see me. I can't tell you didn't know about it. You can't just blame me for things I didn't do!" Draco snapped, wishing she would just stop being so bloody secretive.

She sagged, the tension falling from her shoulders and relaxing her face. All the energy just seemed to leave her. Draco felt like he was watching her transform into a different girl, really.

"Sorry, Malfoy, I'm just very protective of Ginny. She'd been my friend for so long. My only girlfriend that I have, really. What else did she say to you?" Granger asked, turning away from Draco, avoiding his gaze.

"Nothing. Another than questioning my manhood, but I think I can let that go." Granger laughed outright and turned to him with an amused expression.

"Did she really? I'm sure she thought it was very clever too." Granger smiled at some memory, he guessed, and then seemed to remember why he was there.

"I won't tell you till I'm pregnant. It'll be better that way." She said firmly. Draco was at lost for anything else to say. No matter how much he wanted to he couldn't make her tell him anything.

"Fine, keep your secrets. I don't bloody care." He said coldly and turned to leave.

"I am sorry, Malfoy, but try to remember that I'm here to help you." She called after him.

Draco didn't turn around when he answered, "Maybe, but you're also helping yourself."

* * *

><p>Two days later Draco woke up to the sound of laughter. He recognized his mother's laugh easily, but another girl was laughing, one he didn't recognize. He pulled on a pair of drawstring pants and a t-shirt before heading down stairs.<p>

Granger and his mother were have breakfast in the kitchen. Draco stared at them before closing his eyes and ignoring them completely.

"So, how long do you think it'll take to plan the wedding?" Granger asked his mother happily. Draco's fist clenched the mug he was holding. How could Granger be so calm about all this?

His mother tilted her head to the side, "I think I could have the wedding planned in five months, maybe six. It won't be as big, maybe three hundred people, though. Sound good?"

Granger smiled, "Perfect. If my mother changes her mind, and I'm certain she will, then can she come meet you? She would love to help."

Draco watched his mother's reaction carefully.

"I don't mind, but I hope you realize it's been some time since I've had any contact with a muggle. I wouldn't want to offend her."

Granger sagged with relief, "I can tell you what not to do obviously but I think you'll be just fine. Thank you so much. I wouldn't want to get married without her. Bridesmaids?" Granger asked. Draco shuddered, imaging Potter's wife in a dress, big as a balloon. Though she would probably have had the kid by then anyway.

"Yes, how many would you like? You can have as many as you want."

Granger smiled, "I think two would be fine. I never got along well with other girls. I was too smart for them."

Draco watched, awestruck as his mother laughed. How could they be getting along so well after just meeting a few days ago?

"Draco? Who will be your best man?" His mother asked.

"No idea. I told you I don't have any friends, mother. Only you can actually stand me."

His mother frowned at him, but Granger spoke first. "You could ask Harry. I'm sure he would do it. I could ask teddy to be the ring bearer. He would love that."

"Teddy? As in Andromeda's grandson?" Draco winced as his mother's voice shook slightly. Granger smiled.

"Yes, I spoke to her and if you don't mind her coming she would love too."

"I haven't seen her in twenty years. Of course she can come. Yes. Well I'll see you tomorrow morning to go over other things. Draco, you better ask Harry if he'll be your best man. We need to know soon if you need to ask someone else." His mother left in a hurry and Granger sighed.

"I knew it would upset her but Andromeda is a close friend of mine and teddy is adorable. Have you ever met them?"

"Afraid I've never had the pleasure." Draco said sarcastically.

"Don't pretend you don't care. After losing so much I think you would want to value what you have…and what you're getting." Granger sounded so serious that he turned to stare at her.

"This isn't a game, Draco. This is the real deal. Remember what you said? This is forever." She stepped towards him seeming lost. He just stood there, staring down at her. He realized that he was quite a bit taller than her, almost a whole foot.

She pressed her lips on his softly, hesitantly, and Draco froze. What was she _doing_? She pressed harder and Draco responded, finally, but parting his lips. Then he kissed her. He put down his mug and pulled her close. If she wanted a kiss, she would get one. Granger seemed to take on a new personality, kissing more vigorously than he would have thought. It was like she was trying to feel every part of him through one kiss.

She broke away, smiling. "Well that's good. I was hoping that would work out." Draco was lost.

"What are you on about?" He demanded, dropping her waist and taking two steps back.

"I just wanted to know if I could be attracted to you. I have to sleep with you, you know. I 'd rather enjoy it."

Oh, well that made sense.

"Okay. Thanks for the warning." Draco scowled and turned back to his coffee.

Granger just laughed before grabbing her purse and flooing out.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the weight, a bit of writers block. How do you like it? Let me know.


	6. Engagement Party

Chapter 6- Engagement Party

"This is ridiculous, Mother!" Draco exclaimed angrily. Granger and his mother had lost their minds! Why should they have an engagement party when it wasn't even going to be a real marriage?

"This is the only time you'll be married, Draco, and you're going to do it right. Now the party is this Friday night and you'll be there. Do you understand?" His mother said sternly. Draco sighed in frustration. It was like he didn't have a say in any of this. As the months grew on he hated his father even more.

Two and a half months had passed since Granger agreed to marry him and he'd been avoiding her ever since she kissed him in this very kitchen. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be kissed. And of course Granger had to go and remind him how much he liked it.

"Hermione will be here any minutes and you will be staying _here_. Draco, you can't just run off every time she comes around. She's going to be your wife." His mother scolded. Draco slumped into a chair and prayed this would just pass quickly.

Granger flooed in and Draco was stunned at the sight of her. When he had last seen her, almost three months ago, she looked a little tired, maybe on the skinny side, but now she was dead on her feet and maybe ten pounds lighter.

Her hair was still vibrant and her eyes filled with joy, but the rest of her looked like it was dying.

"Hermione, dear. You look beautiful. I managed to get him here. I'll leave you to talk." His mother kissed Hermione on the cheek and left the den.

"Draco, it's nice to see you. Why have you been avoiding me? Surely I wasn't that horrible of a kisser." She joked but he could tell she was really worried that was the case. Draco felt horrible all the sudden.

"No, you weren't. It'd been years since anyone kissed me Granger." Draco flushed a little as he admitted it.

Granger exhaled and slumped right onto his lap. Draco stilled tensely and said nothing. "I tried so hard to talk to you, but you seemed to just disappear. I'm really sorry; I guess I shouldn't have assumed you wouldn't mind me kissing you." She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"It wasn't that I minded it was that I liked it Granger. I spent most of my life disliking you and now I find myself doing the opposite."

Draco cursed himself for saying so much. What did she care anyway? Granger lifted her head and met his gaze steadily.

"Well, that's great. I would hate to marry you and have you 'dislike' me." She smiled a little and rested her head back on his shoulder.

"You look so tired." Draco whispered softly, pulling her a little closer. It didn't feel as strange as he thought it would.

"I know. I sleep all the time, though. It's nothing to be worried about though. I sometimes get relapses like this, my condition drains me every once in a while. I'll be better in a week or so."

Draco's lips thinned, "So you still won't tell me what's wrong with you?"

She didn't say anything and Draco realized she had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>The party was packed, with hundreds of people Draco had never seen before in his life. Granger was on the other side of the room, wearing a blood red dress that he thought was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in a long time. She looked almost completely better than when he'd seen her on Saturday morning.<p>

Draco made his way over to her, greeting people as he went. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. It made his heart race. He wrapped an arm around her thin waist and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"You look so much better."

She grinned up at him. "Thank you."

Draco was dragged away then and didn't see Granger for the rest of the night, despite it was their engagement party. His mother cried, though he didn't really understand why.

"I can't believe you're finally getting married. Your father didn't win this time, Draco. He can't control us anymore." She said and pulled him into an embrace in front of the entire party, though they couldn't hear what she said. Draco found he didn't mind the affection, even in public.

Potter came up to him that night as well, seeming a little tipsy. He wouldn't have thought potter like to drink. He couldn't stand the stuff personally.

"Draco Malfoy, my favorite parolee. You're getting married! Isn't that great?" He said grinning like a fool. Draco couldn't keep a straight face and burst into laughter. He would have to remember to get potter drunk when he finally decided to ask him to be his best man. He'd told his mother he was waiting for the right time, but really he was just afraid to. Potter never liked him much anyway.

"Ginny couldn't make, the healers have her on bed rest for this last month. She said to tell you, 'Don't try to shag Hermione until she's said I do.' That's my Ginny, always so nosy." Potter roared with laughter.

"You should have seen the look on Hermione's face when I told her. She was red as a tomato!" Potter seemed to realize he was drinking out of an empty cup and left to find more.

Draco was pondering why he wanted to ask Potter to be his best man anyway. He couldn't even hold his liquor.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up Saturday morning with a feeling of satisfaction. It seemed things were finally working out for him. He was set for life. And even if he never really loved Granger he thought he could stand to be married to her.<p>

An owl tapped on his window, forcing him out of bed.

_Malfoy,_

_I'm sure I embarrassed myself last night, but I can't remember a bit of it. That being said my boss contacted me and said he has word from your father about your marriage. Come to the ministry in one hour so I can discuss it with you. _

_Harry Potter_

Draco's good feeling evaporated in an instant, because of course nothing good ever lasted. Not for him.

He arrived at the ministry ten minutes early, nervous twisting through his body. It was really too much. What else could his father possibly want?

Potter showed up five minutes late, looking like he hadn't even showered before coming here. Draco rolled his eyes and fought to laugh at him.

"I couldn't have said anything that funny, Malfoy." He said with a glare, but Draco could tell he wasn't really angry.

"If you say so, Potter." Draco said with a grin. Potter led him to his office.

"Your father demands to know who you're marrying and said that if you yourself don't tell him he'll pick a bride for you anyway. The minister had given me permission to escort you there, if you decide to go."

Draco's grin fell and his fist clenched. "My father isn't allowed visitors."

Potter nodded, "You're the only exception. I asked for you. I thought you were rather okay marrying Hermione and thought it was worth trying to work out."

Draco sighed in defeat. "When do we leave?"

* * *

><p>Azkaban was cleaner than he thought it would be. The stone looked new and though it was cold, it wasn't <em>dementor <em>cold. His father's cell was at the end, almost isolated from the rest. It was large and had a bed, toilet and window. Metal bars on each side. He was sleeping when they showed up.

Draco looked his father over, noting he still looked the same. It seemed even prison wouldn't break him. His hair was longer than ever and a little dirty. He might have been thinner than he remembered.

Potter opened the door silently and Draco went in, Potter stayed in the hall. Draco kicked his Father's thigh, startling him awake.

Lucius's eyes opened instantly and he tensed all over. It was like he was prepared to be hit or something. It wasn't until he sat up that Draco saw the scarred side of his father's face. Instantly all his anger vanished and was replaced by disgust. He knew for a fact he hadn't received that scar in the war.

"Son. You came." He whispered and his voice was hoarse, as if he'd been screaming. He stood up tenderly and hesitated.

Draco closed the distance he pulled his father into an embrace. His father returned it fiercely and Draco found he didn't care that he was furious with his father; he had missed his presence a little in his life.

"I've missed you, Draco." His father whispered and Draco released him.

"I hadn't realized I'd missed you as well. I guess I cant hope that this was all a scam to be able to see me." Draco said at last, crossing his arms.

His father smirked, just like he remembered, "Not exactly. I want you to marry, Draco, so I can die peacefully, knowing that the Malfoy line will continue."

"Well I am marrying and the line will carry on. You have nothing to worry about." Draco assured him.

Lucius's face grew haunted, "What is the date?"

"You have five years left in your sentence." Draco answered softly, "I'm marrying in three months."

Lucius sank into his bed, and his scar stood out more.

"Father I was told all brutality was gone from this prison. How did you receive that scar?" He asked.

Lucius touched the left side of his face gently, "I did this to myself. I believe I lost my mind for a little while."

His father was lying and the only reason his father ever lied was if he was afraid.

"How…how is your mother? Is she alright?" He asked quickly. Draco wouldn't forget that though.

"She is thrilled. She hates you, but I think she misses you sometimes. Mother adores my fiancée and works all the time to plan the wedding. She also reconnected with her older sister, Andromeda."

Lucius swallowed thickly. "I killed her husband. Or I was there when he was killed. His name was Ted."

"I'm sorry, Father. I wish things were different. Mother's house arrest ends in the New Year, and my probation ended two weeks ago."

"That is great news. I am glad you both escaped this place. Thank you for coming to see me Draco, and I won't force you to marry. I just wanted to see you. You never answered any of my letters and they only let me send so many in my sentence."

"I have to get back, Father, but I'll see if I can visit you again." Draco said and left the cell. His father curled back onto his bed and went back to sleep.

"I think I can get the minister to allow visitation rights, he's had good behavior." Potter said quietly.

"I'm sure he does, considering he's being beaten so regularly." Draco said harshly. Potter was truly oblivious and Draco knew it wasn't his fault.

"What? You heard him, he did that to himself!" Potter said, shocked. Draco turned to face him.

"He lied. I know my father very well, Potter, and he's been hurt and he's too afraid to say anything about it. I'm certain of it. While I know he deserves to be her, he doesn't deserve to be hurt for the duration." Draco apparated alone to the Manor in search of his mother.

"I've just been to see Father."

His mother dropped the glass of water she was drinking and Granger coughed on what she'd been eating.

"Draco?" His mother exclaimed and bent down to clean it up.

"Hermione, could I speak to my mother for just a moment?" He asked, using her first name purposely.

"Of course." She said and went into the den. His mother leaned against the counter.

"How is he?" She whispered. Draco thought about lying and saying he was fine, but this was his mother and he knew he wouldn't lie to her. At least not successfully.

"He's hurt. Someone's hurting him and he's afraid to say who. He asked about you as well. Mother? I thought I hated him, but when I saw him, I couldn't remember that I hated him, I could only remember he was my father and…I missed him. If Potter pulls it off I'm going back to see him."

His mother smiled, "I think I could go as well. I try so hard to hate him, but I love your father so much. Even after all he did to us."

"I know, it doesn't make any sense." Draco agreed and swallowed.

"He said that he won't force me to marry. I think he just did that so I would see him." His mother's eyes widened.

"But…Hermione…"

"I know, I'll talk to her." Draco promised and went into the den to find her. Granger was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"I heard everything." She said and Draco could hear her voice shake. She was crying, again.

"I thought you would be happy." Draco said softly and sat down next to her. She shook her head.

"I was ready to get married. I really was." She whispered brokenly. Draco felt his heart stutter.

"So was I. We still can, if you really want to." Where had that come from? Too late now. Hermione turned to him with wide hopeful eyes.

"Really?" She asked. Draco nodded and then suddenly she was in his lap, kissing his lips. Draco responded, having dreamt about this since she first kissed him so many weeks ago.

* * *

><p>AN: I updated soon, as I was inspired. I hope you all like it! It's longer than most chapters.


	7. The Noble Lucius Malfoy

Chapter 7-The Noble Lucius Malfoy

* * *

><p>Draco pulled his lips away from Hermione's, sighing in contentment. He was truly becoming addicted to kissing her. He was sure what he was doing. Would he really marry her, even though he didn't have too? Hermione started to shake in his arms and he thought she was laughing.<p>

"What's so funny?" He asked pulling her face from his shoulder. She wasn't laughing. Her eyes were lifeless, and if he couldn't feel each breath she took, he would have sworn she was dead. She smiled, and if was something Draco wished he had never seen. A woman smiling with dead eyes.

"I'm fine. It'll pass in a minute, Draco. It doesn't hurt, I just can't see. I've been told my eyes glaze over when this happens." She said casually. Draco's head started to throb and he let go of Hermione. It'd been a month since they decided to get married even though they didn't have to.

In all that time Hermione had been well. She wasn't ever sick. If anything, she was glowing. She wasn't right now, no, now she looked seconds from dying.

"Draco? It's all right. See?" she blinked a few times and her eyes filled with color again. Draco sank down onto the bed.

They were in his bedroom, in the manor, which had become a common thing. She already had her own drawer in his dresser.

"I need to know what's wrong with you Hermione. I can't take episodes like this. It's one thing after another and every time you say, 'It's all right.' Well it's _not_ alright Hermione. It is not fucking alright!" Draco yelled. Hermione stood, and he could see her hands shaking.

"I've told you over and over, Draco. I will be fine. I am fine. What's wrong with me isn't life threatening. I wouldn't lie to you." She said, pleading with him. Draco felt her words sink in and he realized she was lying. This whole time she was lying. She wasn't going to be fine.

Strangely, he wasn't angry any longer. He felt his heart clench and stutter. He cared for her now, more than he thought he could after so little time. Hermione wrapped her thin arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He felt her breath in his scent and closed his eyes.

"I'll figure it out, Granger. I will." He promised her in a whispered. Then he carried her to the bed and left her to sleep. That was all she wanted to do anyway.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Potter's reputation as a hero, he was able to get visitation rights for his father. Mother had mixed emotions about it, but it was clear she wanted to see her husband. Draco didn't blame her for that.<p>

"I understand mother, I truly do. Let's go right now!" Draco said impulsively. His mother's eyes widened in shock.

"But we can't go right now?" She exclaimed in fear. Draco grinned at her, like he used to as a child.

"Give me one good reason why we can't?" He challenged her.

She looked around the den, maybe searching for an answer in the ceiling. "Let's go then. Oh dear, what if he doesn't want to see us?"

Draco's smile fell when he saw how truly nervous his mother was. "We've put this off for almost a month, Mother. It's time."

She nodded and cleared her throat. "Very well."

Potter was happy to escort them to Azkaban and said he'd be back in one hour to pick them up.

"Thanks Potter. " Draco said softly, half hoping the hero didn't hear.

"You're welcome, Malfoy." Potter grinned and disappeared. The walk to his father's cell was silent and his mother was fidgeting. He'd never seen her so out of sorts.

"I'll go in first and tell him you're here as well. Okay?" Draco said and his mother nodded silently.

His father was sleeping when he entered and Draco assumed that's all he ever did. He shook his father's shoulder and waited for him to open his eyes.

"Father?" Draco asked curiously. His father's eyes snapped open and he let out a frightened scream, but then smashed his lips together to cut off the sound.

"Son, I did not think you were returning." He said softly. Draco was in awe of his father's appearance. Gone was the noble Head Malfoy. He was less than he had ever been.

Another scar marred his face and trailed down his neck. It looked recent as well, and messily healed. His father got to his feet and couldn't hide his grimace.

"Mother wants to see you as well. She'd right outside."

Fear flashed in his father's eye and Draco's heart pounded in shock. He'd never seen his father so vulnerable.

"Okay." He whispered. Draco opened the steel door and motioned his mother in. Lucius had his back to them, so she could only see his long blond hair trailing down it. It was grimy and filthy but she didn't mind one bit.

Draco stood back near the door as his mother approached his father.

"Don't hide from me. Not after everything." His mother whispered. Draco was beside himself. This was the first time he had ever seen any intimacy between his parents. It gave him hope.

Lucius turned slowly and kept his eyes closed. His mother didn't make any noise of surprise in his appearance.

"I only see my beautiful husband, who gave me my son." She whispered and Draco wondered if he should leave, but the sincerity of his mother's voice kept his feet pinned to the floor. He always wondered if his parents had ever loved each other.

There was no doubt now.

Lucius eyes opened slowly and he gazed at his wife. "Just as beautiful as I remember. It's been so long." He said.

His mother smiled brightly, "Too long. You have your son to thank for this." His father's gaze turned to him and Draco shifted awkwardly. Lucius smiled just a little.

"I should be here with you." His mother said. And suddenly anger clouded his father's face.

"_No."_

The word was spoken with such passion, such meaning that Draco wondered if he would ever feel so passionately about Hermione.

"No one deserves this place." His father continued and closed his eyes. Draco noticed how he was standing perfectly still, tension radiating from him.

"I can't take this any longer. What's happening to you here, Father?" Draco demanded. His mother said down in the wooden chair. His father sank painfully to his bed, it was covered in filth. And something else.

"Father...is that…." Draco's eyes widened in disgust. What were they _doing _to his father?

"Son…do not think of it." Lucius pleaded. His father pleaded. Begged. What _was_ this?

"Easier said than done. Do you want to leave this place?"

His father looked at him sharply. "More than anything. I wasn't prepared for this. To be so _defenseless_."

His mother was staring at the mess covering his bed, with unblinking eyes. Draco swallowed bile and knelt beside her.

"Mum?" She blinked and turned to him. "I'm alright, Draco. Why don't you go check on Hermione? I need to speak with your father alone."

Draco stood, confused, but did as she asked. His father and he had time to discuss things later.

* * *

><p>Narcissus reached for her husband's hands and gripped them tightly, so tightly her knuckles turned white.<p>

"I am sorry for what you're suffering. You do not deserve this." She whispered. Lucius marveled at her touch, her warmth.

"I never thought I would touch you again." He said sadly, holding her hands in his securely. She pulled out her wand and cleaned every part of the room, and conjured completely new sheets.

"Thank you."

A thought rose in his head, "Did you say Hermione?"

His wife smiled, "Yes. Hermione Granger. You've met her before."

Lucius remembered, "She was a beautiful girl. So Draco is still marrying?"

She nodded solemnly, "Hermione is sick. She keeps telling us that she'll be fine, that's it's all part of her condition. She's not telling us everything. Two days ago she and I were having tea and she just went _blind_!"

Lucius felt fear settled in his stomach, "What are her other symptoms?"

"Draco said she was in extreme pain when he apparated her a few months ago and she get sickly looking all the time. I swear she sleeps seventeen hours a day."

"She's been cursed." Lucius breathed in horror. He'd heard of this curse, seen it casts, knew of its effects, but he'd never actually heard of someone suffering it.

"What? Lucius what are you talking about?"

"Dolohov. He designed a curse and what you're describing sounds very much like it. Has she ever battled him?" Lucius asked.

His wife nodded, her eyes tearing. For a long moment Lucius felt pain. He hated that he was missing this part of his family's life. His wife cared for this girl and so did his son and he was missing it all.

"It isn't permanent. But it is long lasting. It will take years to leave her system."

His wife let out a breath, "She will be fine?"

Lucius shook his head. "It will take her senses. Every last one. It somehow feeds on them. I was never allowed to know its full details. I have never met a more paranoid, merciless, or inhumane man such as Antonin Dolohov. Never."

Narcissus smiled bitterly and stood. "I cannot believe it. It is possible she doesn't know what it will do to her?"

"I think she has no idea. As far as I know Dolohov has never shared any of this information with anyone other than me and Severus Snape."

"I need to get back, but Lucius, I am going to do everything in my power to get you out of this place." She slipped out of the room before he could protest and saw Draco standing at the end of the hall talking to Potter.

"Let's go home before someone notices I'm out of my house." She said softly.

"You're fine, Mrs. Malfoy. You've been given permission to leave your house to visit your husband." Potter said assuring her. He led them to the apparation point and with a pointed look at Malfoy, he disappeared.

"What was that about?" She asked her son. Draco looked over at her. "I think I just asked him to be my best man. He accepted."

She burst into laughter at the shock tingeing his voice. He was practically stupefied.

"Well done, Draco. Well done, Hermione will be ecstatic." She hoped her son didn't notice how she winced on her soon to be daughter in law's name.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry I was late updating. I hope you liked this chapter!


	8. Sight

Chapter 8- Sight

Draco found his fiancé sleeping in his bed where he left her that morning. He knelt down beside her and was prepared to just lay with her until she woke.

"I'm sorry." She said, startling him. Draco held his breath and waited for her to finish, but she didn't say anything else.

"For?" He asked.

Hermione sat up and turned her face away from him. He knew then it was something bad, something horrible. He couldn't stand to hear it.

"I went to see Father. He saw mother too. It was…nice." He blurted before she could speak.

She laughed lightly. "That's wonderful. I hoped they would get along once he was free."

"I also asked Potter to be my best man." Hermione let out a squeal and turned to hug him. It was then he saw her eyes.

Purely white. No color or life in them, though she was obviously breathing in front of him.

"What the-

She closed her eyes and turned away from him again, shivering. "No. Don't ask questions I can't answer. This episode it just a little longer than most. I will see again, Draco, I promise."

"I don't care if you're blind! I don't care if you can't even speak, but I do care about _lies_, Hermione! I do care about _you_!" Draco screamed at her. He screamed so loudly his own ears hurt.

She started to cry, and she grew very pale. Draco didn't feel bad about yelling at her, but he did feel bad for her. For having to keep so many secrets.

"I guess you don't feel the way I do. It's that simple." He whispered to himself.

"_Simple_?" The enraged word came from her sobbing body and he waited for her rant.

"What about this is simple? Well? I can't tell you what's wrong with me because I don't bloody know! I don't know why I wake up blind, or deaf, or speechless. Sometimes I can't even feel my own body and all I can do is wait for it to pass! If I knew what was wrong with me I would tell you! But I don't. I don't know. I-

She started to cry once more and Draco left her there, crying, and blind. He went to find his mother. She may have thought she was being clever asking him to leave, but he knew that his father had said something that upset her and he was going to find out what.

"Mother!"

She was reading a book once again when he found her, and looked lost in it.

"What is going on with Hermione? I know you know something?" He demanded. She looked stricken but guilty and that was enough for him.

"She's blind! Right now. She can't see a bloody thing! I'm going to marry a woman who will never see my face again! Now tell me what you know!"

"She's been cursed. By Dolohov. It's stealing all her senses, but it won't kill her. That's all your father told me!" His mother insisted.

"What? How did he know? I never even told him-

Draco broke off remembering his mother's words earlier when asking him to leave.

"This isn't happening!" Draco whispered in awe. Why did his life always turn for the worse? A series of thuds from the hall made Draco run to the stairway and Hermione was laying there at the bottom of the steps, tears running along her face.

"Get me out of here. I can't-

She broke off to cry again and Draco picked her up off the floor, subtly seeing if she'd actually hurt herself falling down the stairs. There was nothing that he could see. Draco carried her into the den, not looking his mother in the eye as he passed, and set her of the sofa. She pulled him close in a tight grip.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I really am…I thought this….I thought it would pass!" she said, getting hysterical.

His mother came into the den and sat down in the ground at his fiancé head.

"Hermione. Listen to me, right now. Draco is just scared for you. We both know he isn't the most rational person." She said lightly and Draco stared at her in awe.

"Mother!" He exclaimed. How was saying things like that about him going to help? Hermione let out a laugh, "I do know that. I do."

His mother took Hermione's hand and held it in hers for a moment.

"He also loves you very much, as do I. Even after such a short time, months really, I've come to think of you as family. A daughter."

Draco sat down at Hermione's feet. His mother was like a different person now. She was more than she had ever been.

Hermione blinked a few times and slowly the color returned to her eyes. She immediately reached for Draco and planted a kiss on his lips. Draco waited for his mother to scold them, but she never said a word. Hermione pulled away and reached to hug his mother. It was the happiest Draco had ever been.

* * *

><p><em>Malfoy,<em>

_As your best man it is my job to provide you with a bachelor party. Guys only. Now I will try to keep the number of Gryffindors to minimum._

_On a more serious topic, I've talked to the minister about your fathers treatment in Azkaban. He is open to the idea of investigating it. If he finds proof, your father could be allowed early release. Also tell Hermione she needs to come see me a.s.a.p._

_Harry potter, best man_

Draco bit back his smirk at Potter's ending. Of course he couldn't just act like it wasn't a big deal that Draco asked him to be his best man. The news about his father was encouraging but Draco couldn't let himself hope just yet.

It would be too hard if things didn't work out in the end. He put the letter down on his desk and went back down to Hermione and his mother. They were whispering together and crying. Women.

"Hermione? Potter wants to see you as soon as possible." He said, avoiding her gaze. He wasn't sure why he hadn't disagreed when his mother said he loved her. He couldn't feel that strongly after so little time together right? But maybe he did.

"For what?" She asked, sniffling. Draco shrugged and made eye contact with his mother, still seated on the floor, her legs tucked elegantly under her.

"What else did he say, Draco?" His mother demanded sharply. Draco sighed heavily; he could never hide anything from her.

"Potter said that if the minister finds proof of Father's…treatment, then there might be a chance he could be released early. I wouldn't count on that mother, I doubt the minister will have much sympathy for a murderer." The words were harsh and his mother recoiled from him.

"I know you don't want to hear it, and I don't want to say it, but it's the truth mother. Father has killed people. Tortured people. There isn't any pretending that everything he did was for us, some of it was for fun. A bloody power trip. Hermione? I'll help you floo over to Potter's." He said abruptly as his mother started to cry hysterically.

Crying wasn't something he handled well and it seemed these women were bent on doing it multiple times a day. Hermione pushed him away with a glare.

"You know, sometimes I forget the person you used to be." She whispered and made her way to the floo on her own shaky feet.

Draco wondered how everything could change so much in one day.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long wait. tell me what you think!


	9. What Are Friends For?

Chapter 9 – What are friends for?

Hermione tumbled out of the floo, choking back her sobs. Harry stood completely still as she dried off her face and tried to compose herself. Hermione could not stand that about her best friend. She hated it. No one could stand still like Harry, not a single person. The only movement that was detectible was the slight, almost imperceptible movement of his chest. The slow rise and fall of his breaths. Not a hair on his head moved, not a muscle twitched. Nothing. It was like he was a breathing statue.

"Move! For gods sake Harry, you know I hate when you-

"Shut. Up." Harry whispered. It was then Hermione took in his face, the utter determination on it. And the disappointment. Harry found out. Oh dear he's found out!

"Harry, don't-

He glared at her, but didn't repeat himself. Hermione sank into the sofa and closed her eyes. They were stinging with pain and she hoped there weren't any outwards signs of it. She'd never hear the end of it. All anyone had to say to her was 'how are you doing' and 'do you feel better'. It was getting on her last nerve.

"I introduced you to Draco Malfoy, because you came to me and you said you were interested in him. That you liked him and maybe you could settle down. I would have had you committed if I didn't know Malfoy was a good guy. Do you realize what you've done? Do you? I thought you cared about him! But all you care about is becoming a mum before you _die_! What about after? Who is going to look after your daughter? Me? Do you want me to do it for you, because you're taking the easy way out? How _dare_ you!" Harry was still completely still, only moved his mouth, eyes, and his chest as he breathed heavily.

"You don't understand Harry. I didn't think I was going to die, and I'm not going to." Hermione didn't know if that was entirely true. If Draco's father was to be trusted, then she was going to be deprived of every sense she had. She wouldn't be able to feel Draco touch her, or hold her daughter or son her arms and feel the warmth. She wouldn't smell that baby smell. If they got sick she wouldn't be able to tell. She couldn't tell her child she loved them. They wouldn't be able to tell her.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Harry suddenly blurted out in rage. He broke out of his trance and his whole body twitched into motion. She absolutely hated that about Harry. It was right. She blamed those stupid muggles for scarring him when he was a little boy and throughout his teenage years. It was their fault.

"Dolohov was the death eater that cursed me. Lucius Malfoy recognized the symptoms I've been having as the curse Dolohov was researching before he died. It isn't going to kill me Harry, at least not according to Lucius." Hermione breathed as fast as she could. She was really tired of being yelled at today. She was just so tired.

"What is it doing then?" Harry demanded, sinking down onto the sofa with her. Hermione took his hand.

"Two weeks ago I opened my eyes and smiled. I heard the birds chirping and saw the sun shining in my room. I reached for my wand to clean my teeth because I wasn't ready to get out of bed. The moment I touched it I felt nothing. I saw myself touching the wand, but I couldn't feel it in my hands. Theirs nothing like holding your wand, feeling it's magic pulsing. You know that. But I couldn't feel it and then I realized I couldn't feel anything at all. I couldn't feel the warmth from my blanket or the heat from the sun. I panicked. Now I know how dumb it was, but I tried to cast a spell. I couldn't of course because you have to feel the magic to be able to connect to it."

Harry was slowly turning pale, but Hermione kept going with her story. He wanted to know the truth and she was really tired of hiding and keeping things from him, from everyone.

"It was the most terrifying feeling, Harry, walking through my flat to the kitchen. I was barefoot, but couldn't feel the cold floor touching my feet. I reached for my kitchen knives and….I drew It across my forearm. You see, I just had to know!" Hermione rolled up her sleeve and pointed out the faded pink scar marring her skin.

"I couldn't feel the pain, Harry. It was so scary. But then about two minutes after that the feelings came back and I could feel that I was cold and my arm was burning and stinging. My hair was tickling my neck and I had an eyelash in my eye. I couldn't feel any of that for about thirteen minutes."

They sat in silence for a long time until Harry reached for her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Hermione hugged him back, taking all the comfort she could get.

"I don't want to let this happen, but I don't know how to stop it Harry. I wish I could. Do you think I don't want to see my daughter's face when she's born or feel the kisses of my husband? I don't want this, I really don't."

Harry rubbed her back comfortingly, "I know, Mione, I know. I'm so sorry. So sorry." Harry whispered and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"I'm going to be here with you every step of the way, and so will Draco. I'm sure of it."

She nodded silently, her eyes drooping. "I'm so tired Harry. I'm always so tired. How can I live if I'm sleeping all the time? What kind of life is that?" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Just go to sleep, Mione. I'll take you back to Draco's and you can sleep."

Hermione let out a monstrous yawn. "Mmkay…"

She drifted into sleep after just three hours of being awake.

* * *

><p>Harry carried a sleeping Hermione in his arms out to the apparation point. He thought she would be fine to apparate with since she hadn't mentioned it. A pull around his navel and a slight catch and his breath, then he was standing outside Malfoy Manor. Hermione didn't stir. It was unnerving how completely asleep she was. Worrying. Harry didn't know what he was going to do with her. How could he help her with this? What could he possibly do?<p>

Dolohov was already dead, so he couldn't torture any answers out of him. Harry walked through the wards and called for Malfoy. Hermione wouldn't wake.

"Oh…there she is. Her bedroom is next to mine down the hall, last door." Harry led the way, choosing not to comment on how they didn't share a room.

Maybe Mione was doing it the old-fashioned way and waiting till they were actually married to share a room. Harry laid her on the bed and covered her with the duvet after removing her shoes.

"Is she alright? I just woke her up about three hours ago, you know." Malfoy said, worrying in his tone.

Harry nodded, "She's fine. We had little fight, but it's fine. I'm just so scared for her. I'm not used to not knowing how to save someone. It was always a natural talent in the past."

"Very modest, Potter." Malfoy said sarcastically, but without any real bite. Harry chuckled and turned around to follow Malfoy out of the room.

"We need to keep a close eye on her. I'm not going to let her waste away when she has a whole life ahead of her. With you it seems.

"I'm not so sure. I think I reverted to the prat I was before. She didn't like it at all. We've not really fought, you know. Get along great, actually. Until recently, with all the bloody secrets."

"I know what you mean. I don't think you should post pone the wedding though. As much as I can't stand it, she might actually lose some of her senses before this is over. I know she would want them all for her wedding day."

Malfoy nodded and ran his hands through his hair agitatedly. "It's all so fucking helpless!" He exclaimed desperately.

"I know exactly what you're saying. We'll figure it out though. We will."

Malfoy looked over at him, "Do you think my father deserves to be released early?"

Harry choked a little inside, completely unprepared for that question.

"What do you mean?"

Malfoy rubbed his fingers over his eyes, "Do you think he should be let out early? Does he not deserves what's happening to him now in Azkaban?"

Harry clenched his fists nervously, "No one deserves that. Your father was the worst of the death eaters, you know that. I think he's paid enough and should be released. He's been through enough."

Malfoy let out a breath, "Good. I thought so too, but I thought maybe I was going insane. My father and I were never the best of friends."

Harry nodded in understanding, "I think that's probably the same with a lot of father's and son's. I'll see you both tomorrow. I think we all need to talk together."

Malfoy swallowed thickly, "Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow." He rushed out of the room and Harry heard him pause at Hermione's door before heading back to his.

He hoped they worked everything out before Hermione was out of time.

* * *

><p>AN: Updated a lot sooner than usual. I hope you guys like the chapter. It's mostly a filler though. There was a little language in this chapter, let me know if it seemed out of place, like something they wouldn't have really said. Thanks!- Mayajane


	10. Almost Better

Chapter 10- Almost Better

Hermione woke to the sound of birds chirping in the windows. As she usually did every time she woke from sleeping, she checked to see what was missing. She could hear and see. Hermione shifted under the blankets and found she could feel as well. It seemed she was alright.

She looked over and saw Draco lying fully clothed next to her on top of the covers and wondered why he was there. Hermione moved over and rested her head on his chest comfortably. She was still sleepy, but not nearly as much as the past few days.

"Did I say you could use me as a pillow?" Draco murmured softly and Hermione let out a laugh.

"Fine, I'll leave." She went to pull away but he kept her there. "I didn't say _that!"_ He scowled halfheartedly.

"Oh, by the way I have to go to the ministry today. I want to see my father. If someone wasn't discreet enough than whoever is hurting him could know that we're investigating."

Hermione nodded into his chest. "Can I go? I'd like to see him again before we marry."

Draco didn't answer for a long time and Hermione feared she'd overstepped.

"I would love that." He breathed and Hermione's heart soared. He was happy she wanted to see his father.

"Come on then time for showers. Call for a house elf if you need any help." Draco bent down to kiss her and Hermione left her eyes open watching the contentment wash over his face. He was so beautiful. He pulled away but Hermione reached for him again wanting another kiss. He obliged happily and told her to be ready to go in an hour.

Hermione didn't need any help and was ready in forty minutes, having spent most of the time drying her hair. Draco was talking with his mother when she made her way slowly down stairs.

"_Hermione!"_ She looked up, startled and saw both of them starting at her in awe. Hermione looked down at herself searching for a clue. She saw nothing wrong with what she was wearing. It was just a simple green cotton shirt and a pair of muggle jeans.

"You look better than you have in weeks. So much better. The difference is so huge." Draco said and reached out for her. Hermione leaned into his touch, relishing in it. She felt better than she had in weeks as well. She remembered what that meant. For about two months she was get steadily better and then the symptoms would come back with a vengeance. She thought it was best not to tell them that last part.

"Well let's go then while I feel better." She smiled up at him and he grinned openly back at her. That look was alluring enough for her to reach up and kiss him softly, right in front of his mother. Draco smiled against her lips and she laughed.

"You go see your father and tell him I will be visiting soon." Draco's mother said softly. Draco told her he would and they apparated through the wards, after Hermione assured him it was okay.

Harry met them at Azkaban entrance since they were only allowed in with his security. "Mione! You look great!" She beamed at him as he led them down the dark halls.

Hermione held Draco's hand tightly, suddenly getting a little nervous. But she knew Draco wouldn't have let her come if he thought it was a bad idea.

Lucius was awake when they came in and was bleeding profusely from his nose. There was blood all over the room. Draco pulled out his wand and healed his father's nose before he realized they had entered the cell. Harry stayed outside in the hall even though he must have heard their little gasps when they first entered. Draco also cleared away all the blood and whatever else was there.

"Draco…I was fine….I've always gotten nose bleeds." He said feebly and sighed in resignation. He sank tenderly onto his meager bed.

"Miss Granger…it's nice to see you again." He murmured softly.

Hermione smiled brightly at him, "You too. I thought it would be nice to see you before we married if you couldn't be there."

Draco held her hand and just remained silent. Hermione knew he was holding his anger back and she admired that.

"Really? That's kind of you. You look very well; I suspect you are in a period of recovery?"

Hermione stiffened, "It seems so." She glanced over at Draco who was now staring down at her as well.

"What is he talking about Hermione?" She sighed and went into a quick explanation.

"You didn't think that was important to mention? Mother and I got our hopes up! We thought you were getting better!" Draco snapped angrily. Hermione looked away from his betrayed expression and to his father, who looked suddenly terrified.

"I didn't mean to say that! I really didn't mean to. I'm so sorry." He babbled seeming to frighten to remember that he was _Lucius Malfoy_ and he didn't have to apologize for anything.

"It's okay, really. You couldn't have known." The fear didn't leave his eyes, though his poster relaxed slightly.

"I did plan on telling you Draco, I just thought it would be nice to have one day when you're not worried about me. I'd like to just enjoy our time together while I feel better. I'm sorry." Hermione said softly and Draco's scowl softened as he gazed at her.

"It's fine. So, father, tell me what's happened since I saw you last." Lucius seemed in a sort of trance and didn't appear to hear the question.

"Father? Hello?" Draco reached over to touch his father's shoulder but he recoiled violently from the touch and let out a terrified gasp.

"No!" He cried and Hermione felt a surge of anger. Nothing Lucius could have done in the war made him deserve this. The people doing this to him were no better than any other Death Eater!

"Father! It's just me, Draco. It's alright." Draco assured his father gently. It was a whole new experience for Draco, to be the one comforting his father. Their relationship had never been very affectionate even before Voldemort returned.

"Oh, of course. I-" Lucius struggled to keep himself calm but Hermione saw the conflict in his eyes. From the look on Draco's face it was clear he saw it too.

"Mother said she'll visit soon. She misses you terribly." Draco said stiffly, holding back his anger. What right did these people have to hurt and abuse his father this way? His father!

"That's so nice to hear. I look forward to her visit." Lucius sounded distant and his words were disjointed in such a way that he sounded mechanical. Hermione worried what would happen once they left. They were only allowed thirty minutes per visit. Their time was running out.

"Father, I really think you should tell me what's happened. It might help you to speak about it." Draco said finally into the silence. Hermione admired Draco's determination to help his Father.

"I could never speak of such things with you, Draco. Leave it alone." Lucius snapped angrily. Draco let the hurt and disappointment show on his face. Lucius didn't react to it or didn't allow himself to.

"Hermione could you give us a minute please?" Draco asked, his eyes never straying from his father face. Once Hermione had closed the door behind her Draco glared over at his father.

"Draco-

"No, let me speak. You took care of mother and me. You risked everything to protect us! You are my _Father_ and I have no choice to sit back and watch as you waste away here. They are hurting you, abusing you and if the only help I can give is to listen, then that is what will happen. Let me protect you the best I can this time, Father. Let me help."

"It's the two male guards and one woman. I do not know their names, or what they look like. They always blind me with some spell the moment they come near. At first they were just beating me, but then they started to starve me. I am a strong man, but the constant ridicule got to me. I…begun to believe the things they said. It was stupid and I should have been stronger, more resilient. But after a while all the beatings became too much and I was…broken."

His father was crying silently across from him and it invoked a painful feeling in Draco's heart.

"That was when the…sexual abuse started. I no longer have the will to fight back. They take what they want and give nothing back." Lucius said and then seemed to realize what he had revealed.

"Oh, Draco you cannot tell anyone of this. They will do unspeakable things. Please!" Lucius begged him.

"Father, of course. It's okay I won't speak a word. They won't find out. I promise." Draco said calmly.

The door opened and a voice barked, "Time's up." The absolutely dread on his father's face assured him that this was one of the men hurting him.

"Coming. Mother will come see you soon, Father." Draco didn't wait for a reply but stepped out of the room and stared at the guard with what he hoped was a blank expression. Hermione smiled hesitantly at him and he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Let's go home." Draco whispered into her ear. Potter walked them back to the apparition point and bid them goodbye.

* * *

><p>Harry walked back to Lucius Malfoy's cell and waited for five long minutes before ripping the door open and his eyes bulged out of his head when he saw what was happened. The male guard, the one he'd spent thirty minutes chatting with, was shoving his penis into Lucius Malfoy's unwilling body. Malfoy was silent as he stared into his own bed sheets. Sick and disturbing grunts were coming from the guards' mouth and he didn't seem to notice that someone had entered the cell. Harry raised his wand and stunned the man before he could it could turn into a fight. He slumped over Malfoy's body and Harry was horrified to see he was still inside the man.<p>

"Mr. Malfoy. It's Harry Potter, are you alright?"

A soft and sad, "No.", came from his direction and Harry hesitated a bit before levitating the man out and away from Malfoy.

Malfoy immediately dressed himself and sat silently on his bed. Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly and sent a patronus to Kingsley. It was time for this all to be over.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's been a long time. I feel awful about that. I have some personal stuff going on and couldnt find any inspiration to write this. I feel better now so I should start updating more often. I hope you guys liked this chapter.


End file.
